1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid crystal display devices used for personal computers, workstations, etc., and more particularly to the effective technique applied to prevention of a light leak from a backlight unit thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display modules of STN (Super Twisted Nematic) type or TFT (Thin Film Transistor) type are widely used as display devices for notebook type personal computers or the like.
Owing to unique features such as thin or slim size, light weight and low power consumption, liquid crystal display devices are becoming more widely used as display devices for display of image and character information in a variety of types of electronic equipment including but not limited to information equipment such as personal computers, portable information terminals, mobile wireless telephone handsets, and visual equipment such as digital cameras and camera-embedded VTR apparatus and others.
These liquid crystal display modules include liquid crystal display panels having driver circuit portions arranged at peripheries thereof and backlight units for irradiating the liquid crystal panels.
For instance, in the TFY type liquid crystal display module, a filter substrate having color filters formed thereon and a TFT substrate having pixel electrodes and thin film transistors (TFTs) formed thereon are superposed on one another with a sealing material formed on peripheries of both of the substrates so as to confront surfaces of both of the substrates having alignment layers formed thereon with one another, and liquid crystals are injected and sealed between the surfaces so that a liquid crystal display panel is finished.
Such techniques are described in e.g. Japanese Patent Publication No. 19474 of 1985 (JP-B2-1985-19474) and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 22780 of 1992 (JP-U-1992-22780).